Betrothed
by dancedude09
Summary: “Not Harry Potter, you git. Teddy Lupin!”
1. Chapter 1

**Betrothed**

"She's dead awful. Honestly, I don't understand why she thinks Teddy would pick her. I mean, I suppose she's rather pretty–if you look hard enough, but her personality is rather lacking, don't you think?"

"Definitely, I always thought she was a stuck-up prat."

"Well, I heard that when she was born, the Weasley's told Harry Potter that he would marry her. They were betrothed, I'm telling you! He has no choice!"

"Betrothed? Oh, please, Keely. No one has been betrothed in ages... especially within the Weasley clan."

A male voice joined their whispered battle of words under the careful watch of Madame Pince. "Keely, Harry Potter doesn't need another wife."

"Not Harry Potter, you git. Teddy Lupin!"

"What about Teddy Lupin?" The four fifth year Gryffindors looked up to see Head Boy Teddy Lupin staring down at them. He held a stack of books in his arm and an amused smile on his face.

"This one," the blonde girl pointed at the brunette. "Thinks that you and Victoire Weasley are betrothed."

Teddy chuckled and rolled an apple over in his hands. "That's possibly the most ridiculous thing anyone has ever concerning me. Though, I will clarify: the rumor about me starting a band of traveling Metamorphing singers is faulty as well. I can't carry a tune."

The boy leaned back in his chair. "If you aren't betrothed, then why does Victoire constantly turn down my Hogsmeade invites?"

Teddy loosened his maroon and gold tie. "Just because I said we aren't betrothed doesn't mean she's not madly in love with me. Honestly, most are."

The brunette huffed. The boy smirked and looked wistful, "I wish I was betrothed to Victoire Weasley. She's bloody gorgeous; She'd make a decent wife, I reckon."

Teddy took a large bite from the apple and shrugged indifferently. "Oh, I'll be marrying her sooner or later. I'm just not betrothed to her." The boy lost his balance, and the chair toppled over on him. Teddy levitated both the boy and the chair and set them straight. "Careful, these chairs are older than you."

He winked and turned on his heel, leaving the four Gryffindors in shock. Sometimes, being a seventh year was so entertaining.

* * *

Don't own anything. Just for giggles. Please comment.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"What is going on with you?"

"What is what?"

The brunette fifth year let out a small groan of frustration and aimed a swat at the blonde. "Oh, don't be so dense, Victoire. You're top of our year; it's not in your nature!"

Victoire looked up from her messy trunk in which she was riffling around for her DADA book, arched an eyebrow, and held back a smirk at her friend's demands for information of which Victoire was clueless. "Well, if you must know, I did eat the last of the treacle tart my mother sent me, and I'm feeling a little bloated."

Another groan of frustration, this time accompanied by a roll of the eyes. "Merlin, you're infuriating. Not that, Victoire. Come on, you cannot—I mean _cannot_—withhold information like this from your roommates. We have to know if we're going to be stalked and pumped for the insights to the life of the _great_ Victoire Weaslsey!"

"Like you're doing to me, you mean?" She pulled the luminous blonde hair from her eyes and stood to see her two other roommates sitting on their beds, watching timidly. "For Godric's sake, ladies. I have idea what you are going on about."

"You and Teddy Lupin, of course!"

"Of course?" Victoire repeated hollowly. "Why are Teddy and I school-wide news? Everything is just as it has always been."

The brunette snorted. "Oh, please. You're telling us that your late night prefect patrols together are completely innocent? And you following him around at Quidditch matches, it's pathetic. And what was that when you _threw_ yourself at him at the Victory Party for the match against Slytherin? I mean, Merlin, Victoire! He told Keely Blake and her minions that you two would be getting married! So I'll let you answer again; what is going on with you?"

Victoire blinked. "I guess I'm picking out a china pattern."


End file.
